


Training Wicke

by ByzanTeen



Series: Lusamilf Smut [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: In this Lusamilf interquel, Wicke acclimates to her new work environment.
Relationships: Lusamine/Wicke (Pokemon)
Series: Lusamilf Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399267
Kudos: 10





	Training Wicke

Aether Foundation had been... different, ever since Lusamine's encounter with the Nihilego. Wicke had been among the first to notice. The atmosphere of Aether Paradise was much changed as of late. It was a common sight to see employees rushing off to private rooms, sometimes alone, sometimes with each other... sometimes even with the Pokemon. Guests had become less frequent, even compared to their slow loss of visitors after Lusamine's obsession had first begun. And Lusamine, oh Lusamine, she had been totally transformed in terms of both appearance and demeanor. Her fits of anger were replaced by a slow-burning cruelty that Wicke sensed had much darker intentions than mere flareups of frustration. Her outfits had become more revealing, and her features more exaggerated. Lusamine's hips and bust strained at the fabrics of her uniform and it was a frequent site for the bulge of her prominent erection to be visible through her tights, her skirt now much too short to conceal it.

Much to Wicke's embarassment, she had always had a crush on her boss. These recent changes had only made it worse. It was near impossible for Wicke not to fantasize about the Aether President when she was alone with her thoughts. Alone like now, in her private office. Seated at her desk, she had foregone working on her duties to instead work on her growing lust. Her eyes closed in passion, Wicke's fingers were buried underneath her skirt, frantically pumping in and out of her soaked cunt. She pictured Lusamine using her body, filling her with that thick cock that's always on display and making her go wild. She could almost hear Lusamine calling her name with every thrust. _Wicke! Wicke!-_

"Wicke!" Lusamine's shout snapped Wicke out of her fantasy. There she stood, in the doorway, staring down her assistant branch chief. Wicke was paralyzed, too nervous to even remove the hand from her throbbing hole. Lusamine walked over and placed a hand on Wicke's shoulder. With one firm shove, she sent the office chair sliding backwards a full foot, leaving Wicke's lewd position fully revealed to her. Lusamine shut the office door.

"Wicke? Are you pleasuring yourself at your desk?" the stern President asked.

"Um.. y'yes ma'am." Wicke knew there was no point in lying. Furthermore, Lusamine's lewd appearance left her as turned on as she was scared in this moment. She could see the unmistakeable outline of Lusamine's hard cock straining against her tights. Wicke's hand slowly continued its work.

"Had you not received my employee memo? As the one in charge of sending it out I'd assumed you'd read it." Truth be told, Wicke had been distracted pumping a new dildo into her ass that day and dreaming it was her boss' cock. She hadn't got around to actually reading it. Wicke merely whimpered in response.

"I understand that my new appearance - and the Nihilego toxin that's permeated me and a good chunk of the crew - has left you all with some very intense and maybe unfamiliar urges. But we will not be selfish here at Aether Paradise, Miss Wicke. You will find another employee to help relieve yourself or, failing that..." With a swipe of her sharp nails, a hole tore in Lusamine's tights, revealing a hard cock on the otherwise clothed boss. "..Me."

"P-please Madame Lusamine, I'd like you." Wicke moaned as she answered. Another swipe of Lusamine's talon-like hand opened up Wicke's top, and a quick yank freed both of her massive breasts from her bra.

"Good girl." said Lusamine, her hard cock dripping its potent precum, laced with the mind-numbing aphrodisiac of the Nihilego venom. She got to work smearing her cock, and the slippery substance with it, between Wicke's tits. Once she was done, they were properly lubed up and Wicke was panting as her breasts reached levels of sensitivity far beyond her body's natural limits. Lusamine grabbed hold of Wicke's breasts and slid her hard, smooth cock between them. Lusamine - like much of Aether Paradise - had wanted to fuck Wicke's tits since she first saw the stacked woman. She would not waste the opportunity, pumping between the two until she felt herself on the edge of orgasm. That was when she pulled back and grabbed Wicke's head, giving her mouth a few pumps before shooting her powerful cum right down her assistant's throat. The taste of the aphrodisiac-laced load set off sirens inside Wicke's head, her entire body now alight with desire. Wicke was desperate for more now, and a still-fully-hard Lusamine was more than happy to deliver.

Lusamine made a quick change of position to sit in the chair Wicke had just been shamelessly masturbating in, and pulled Wicke in so the busty, lust-addled girl speared herself on Lusamine's hard cock. Wicke bounced and screamed as she rode Lusamine, her cunt stretched by her boss's unrelenting girth. Lusamine added to the effort, taking hold of Wicke's hips as she buried herself inside the screaming assistant, a primal desire welling up inside her. Wicke's body nearly gave out from the intensity as she was brought to a loud, shaking orgasm. Lusamine drew closer to her second.

"I'm gonna fill you with my cum, ok Wicke? That's what happens to slutty assistants who masturbate in their office, they get bred like little bimbo fucktoys by their boss. Does that sound good?" Lusamine's sexual sadism began to show through as she approached her climax.

"Please please please please I wanna feel you filling me up completely! Knock up your slutty bimbo secretary like I deserve!" Wicke was far gone now, openly adding to her own humiliation as she begged for Lusamine's cum.

In the end she would get what she wished for, Lusamine shooting her hot seed deep into Wicke's unprotected cunt. Wicke squealed with pleasure as she felt the force of the orgasm emptied within her. In the brief moments before passing out on Lusamine's lap, Wicke's mind returned a certain clarity.

_It may not be exactly how I pictured it, but Lusamine and I will finally be together. I'm so happy..._

**Author's Note:**

> Like this mindfucked madness? Check out my twitter at https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites


End file.
